


There's No Privacy (Nowadays)

by yellowclock



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot of cringe, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, National City hears supercorp have sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowclock/pseuds/yellowclock
Summary: A cyber attack meant to out Lena as an evil alien-hating Luthor backfires when the only thing Lena does is have sex with KaraorEveryone in National City hears Kara and Lena talk dirty





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced to write this and it doesn't really make any sense but here you go

They knew Lena Luthor was up to something bad and dangerous.

She was a Luthor after all. 

Eventually, she would do something meant to hurt the innocent aliens of National City and that was unacceptable. They couldn't just stand by until it happened.

So they got to work.

They hacked into Lillian Luthor's lawyer's computer and found the emails he'd sent Lena in her mother's name. Insults, apologies, anecdotes and ideas. _Anti-alien_ ideas that Lillian asked her daughter to set in motion for her.

That was enough proof for them so, from then on, they watched Lena Luthor. Every single day for weeks.

She walked into her office at 8:30 every morning and at 10:40, she'd leave the top floor of the L-Corp tower to go to a lab located underground. She'd spend hours in there before walking out, men and women dressed in white lab coats in tow, the CEO speaking to them in hushed tones and the scientists silently, worriedly glancing at each other. Without a doubt, that's where she worked on anti-alien weaponry. By 1:20, she'd be back in her office and between 1:40 and 2:00, a CatCo reporter by the name of Kara Danvers would join her. 

(Coincidentally, that was the only person allowed to interview Lena Luthor and also the only reporter in the entire city that ever wrote anything remotely positive about the woman. _Suspicious_.)

Kara Danvers would leave at around 2:50 and the Luthor wouldn't move from her office until 5:15. Then she'd go down into the lab again before returning to her office at 7:00. Half an hour later, the CatCo reporter would be back in the building and taking the elevator to the top floor. The time she spent in the CEO's office during the second visit was never regular for some reason. The shortest visit being 10 minutes and the longest 4 hours. 

At the end of the day, the Luthor would leave the building and head home with her driver while the reporter stayed in the Luthor's office for an unknown amount of time until, most likely, she left the tower through some sort of secret tunnel. 

Even after weeks of careful watching, the way Kara Danvers left L-Corp every night was still unclear.

What was very clear, however, was that Lena Luthor was doing _something_.

And the reporter was helping her.

They couldn't figure out what it was that they were doing as they couldn't get any member of their extremely pro-alien organization to work at L-Corp and spy. But that wouldn't stop them. 

They had a plan. 

A big one.

It was fairly simple; bump into Kara Danvers when she entered L-Corp for the second time that day, slip a microphone into her purse and, with the help of CatCo's new IT guy, broadcast all the audio to National City's police department. Hopefully, the CEO and the reporter would talk about whatever their evil plans were and the NCPD would be able to arrest the last free Luthor once and for all.

———

The _first_ half on the plan worked.

The person that volunteered to slip the mic succeeded. She crashed harder than intended into Kara Danvers but still managed to somehow slide the small high-tech microphone inside the front pocket of the blonde's jeans. The reporter didn't think anything of it, she only apologized profusely before resuming her happy walk to the elevators that led to the top floor.

The mic functioned perfectly, all the words and sounds it picked up, loud and clear. 

However, the _second_ half of the plan was a _total_ failure.

Because CatCo's IT guy messed up.

Sitting on his bed, he hacked into CatCo's communication infrastructure to broadcast the audio to the police. 

It was simple enough. 

Except it wasn't.

It turned out that CatCo had done several city wide broadcasts in the past and someone by the name of _Win.Sch.rocks_ had made _live broadcasting to every single TV, radio, computer and cellphone in the city_ automatically happen once someone managed to hack into CatCo's system.

He tried to cancel it, to override the entire thing, but he couldn't understand the complex coding and only managed to keep devices in the area nearest to the mic from playing the audio. Which meant that, except for the L-Corp building and anyone one or two blocks from it, the entire city would hear whatever the two women talked about.

He simply stood up and left his room to take a walk, resigned to the facts that he was getting fired from CatCo, getting kicked out of the pro-alien organization and probably going to prison.

———

Lena stood in front of Jess' desk. She'd just finished telling her assistant to go home for the day when she saw Kara walking towards them with a spring in her step and a big smile on her face. Lena felt a smile of her own stretch across her face instantly.

Even though, they'd been sort of dating for months and even had lunch together earlier that day, Lena couldn't help the silly giddiness she felt whenever she as much as looked Kara's way. And by the looks of it, the blonde felt similarly.

"Hi, Jess!" 

"Good evening."

"How are you?"

"I'm well and I'm leaving," Jess deadpanned when she finished grabbing her things. With a polite, short nod to her boss and the reporter, she turned around and made her way towards the elevators.

"Okay, Jess! It was good to see you, have good evening! I'll bring those cookies you like tomorrow!" Kara cheerfully called after Jess with an enthusiastic wave. Lena laughed quietly, shaking her head at her antics.

The reporter turned to her girlfriend with a grin then, "You know, you laugh now but she'll like me one day. No one can resist my otherworldly charm," she stated confidently, stepping closer to the CEO and wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist.

"I don't know, love," Lena responded with a smile, wrapping her own arms around Kara's neck and leaning in, pressing their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away slightly to look into the blonde's light blue eyes, "your so called otherworldly charm may work on most people but Jess kind of actually hates you a lot," Lena said with a simple shrug and a serious tone.

Kara gasped loudly, jumping away from the brunette and quickly slamming a fist to her own chest in mock offense, "How dare you," her tone dripping with betrayal.

Lena laughed, jokingly rolling her eyes and entering her office with one giggly Kara Danvers following closely behind her, "And they say I'm dramatic. Clearly, _you_ are the drama queen in this relationship," she teased, walking to her desk and leaning back against it, crossing her arms over her chest and watching Kara with a fond smile.

The reporter gasped loudly for the second time in less than a minute, closing the office doors behind her and walking towards her girlfriend with a playful look on her face, "Wow, you did not just say that."

"What?" Lena laughed, cupping Kara's face in her hands once the alien joined her at her desk, "You _are_ quite the drama queen, darling. It's the truth."

"No, it isn't," Kara said, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout that made Lena smile widely, her fingers now playing with the blonde's ponytail, "take it back."

The CEO hummed, pretending to think about it, "No," she decided after a short while. 

In response to Kara's puppy eyes, Lena just leaned forward and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. The blatant attempt at distracting her made the blonde scoff which made the other woman smile into the kiss and in turn made Kara smile as well. Both of them chuckled as Lena pulled Kara closer to her body with the intent of kissing the taller woman properly, the way she'd been wanting to the entire day. 

The Kryptonian sensed Lena's mood change and her breath hitched. She quickly began kissing Lena back, pressing closer and closer, moving her hands to Lena's ribs and slowly running them down to her hips, where they settled, gripping and pushing the brunette harder against her desk. The CEO traced her fingers along the hero's jaw before catching Kara's bottom lip between her teeth and pulling at it, drawing a sharp breath from the alien, green and blue meeting heatedly.

Lena ran her lips from Kara's mouth to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe, "I've been thinking about you all day," she whispered hotly.

Kara immediately ran her hands down the back of Lena's thighs, easily grabbing on and lifting her onto the desk, stepping in between her legs and whispering back, "Me too. I'll show you."

———

Alex grabbed a slice of pizza and looked right at Maggie as she bit into it, laughing at the look of disgust on Maggie's face. 

"C'mon, it's just pepperoni," Alex said.

"It's gross," Maggie shot back, stabbing her salad with a fork and bringing it to her mouth, staring at her fiancée defiantly.

Alex playfully rolled her eyes and placed her focus back on her pizza, both women eating in comfortable silence until the DEO agent noticed a low, _weird_ buzzing sound.

"What's that sound? Can you hear it?" Alex asked.

"What? What sound?"

"That sound. It's like..." she closed her eyes and tried harder to listen, to figure out what it was, "like..."

"Like a TV, sort of. Right?" Maggie said once she heard it.

"Kind of. It sounds like a conversation, too."

"Maybe your neighbors are talking. Or watching TV. Maybe they're watching a talk show or something." 

"Yeah, maybe," Alex nodded quickly before going back to her food. They ate in utmost silence, both focused on the odd noise out of mere curiosity. After a couple of minutes, Maggie went completely rigid, frowning, face alarmed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The sound. It's not the neighbors. It's coming from inside this apartment," Maggie whispered.

Alex put her pizza down and slowly, quietly stood up to grab her gun from where she left it when she got home. Maggie did the same. They followed the sound and found that it came from the bathroom. They nodded to each other and kicked the door open, their guns raised and ready to shoot at whoever was hiding behind the closed door. 

Both women quickly lowered their weapons when they found that the bathroom was empty, their clothes laying on the floor. They'd left them there after jumping in the shower together earlier, both their phones still in the pockets of their respective pants.

"It's coming from our pants," Maggie pointed out.

"Wait, is that Kara-" Alex jumped, instantly recognizing her sister's voice and worrying that the girl was in danger, "Kara, wait let me grab my phone," she quickly picked up her pants and pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Hello? Can you hear me?" The screen was completely blue and unresponsive, "Kara? What's going on? Are you okay? Are you safe?"

_"Yes."_

"Oh, thank God! What is it? Where are you? I didn't even answer my phon-"

_"That's right, babe. That's right."_

Alex paused, frowning, "Kara, what's going on? Are you sure you're-"

_"Why don't you push them together for me?"_

"Uh, Alex, I think this-" Maggie tried.

"Kara, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to the DEO, okay? I'll find you and bring you hom-"

_"Your boobies look so good like that."_

_"Boobies? Seriously?"_

_"What?"_

_"Just, please, don't use that term to refer to my tits."_

_"Oh, okay... I'll still call them boobies in my head, though."_

Alex's mouth fell open, her eyes widening before turning to look at Maggie whose own face looked a combination of worried, shocked, amused and impressed. The taller woman began shaking her head violently, "No, no, no, no!" She exited the bathroom and threw her phone all the way across the room and onto her couch, "Nope."

Maggie followed Alex out of the bathroom, her own phone in hand, volume seemingly the loudest it could go.

_"Take this off, babe, let me see your tits."_

At her fiancée's loud groan, Maggie tried to turn off her phone to no avail. 

_"Only because you asked so nicely."_

"What the fuck is going on," Alex asked, moving to her closet, quickly grabbing a jacket and a bulletproof vest. She put both on before running to where she kept her knives and guns.

Maggie shook herself out of her shock, "Okay," she nodded to herself, "maybe other phones have been hacked too and more people can listen to this. We have to find the lovebirds as soon as possible and stop them before either of them out Kara as Supergirl or reveal some classified CEO business or something."

"Right, yeah, okay, we need to find J'on-"

_"You want me to lick them, babe?"_

_"Fuck, yes."_

_"Mmm, I could do this for the rest of my life. You have the most beautiful tits in the world."_

Alex groaned loudly, "Gross. I didn't even know she liked women, what the fuck." She rubbed her face roughly in frustration, "Alright, we need to find J'onn and Winn. I think the four of us could figure out where Kara is and go save her."

"We shouldn't waste any time looking for J'onn and Winn, though. I really don't think they're the type to go to hotel rooms for sex so that leaves only like three places where they could be, anyway. My bet's on L-Corp. Let's go." Maggie said, grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

"L-Corp? Why would Kara be there?" Alex asked, following her fiancée, "Do you think Lena Luthor has anything to do with this?"

"Alex, are you serious right now?"

"Of course I'm serio-"

_"Lena, your body, baby. Rao, you drive me insane."_

...

...

...

"Wait..." Alex stopped dead in her tracks, "Did she say Lena? No," she looked at Maggie for help, feeling lost. The detective grabbed the taller woman's hand and attempted to drag her out the door, "No, Maggie, wait. Is she- Lena as in- Lena Luthor? Kara and Lena-"

"Alex, they've been fucking for months."

"What?!"

"And it's her voice!"

_"Bite my nipples."_

"No!"

"Let's go!"

———

CatCo was a mess.

All the computer screens, phones and even TVs were shining blue and loudly playing what was very clearly foreplay between two lovers. Most of the employees had already gone home but the few that remained agreed that it had been a bored and lonely hacker that decided to be annoying and force everyone to listen to a random porn scene. 

The reactions varied. Embarrassment, disgust, arousal, amusement, annoyance, anger and... James glanced down at Winn laying unconscious on the floor.

His employees may have thought it was porn but James (and Winn) knew better. They recognized Kara's voice as soon as they heard it and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the woman she was with was Lena Luthor. They'd bid Kara goodbye merely 20 minutes earlier, she'd told them she was going to L-Corp so he suspected that what they'd been hearing was happening live which made the whole thing all the more bizarre and inappropriate.

After several failed attempts at waking Winn up, endless moans coming from the TVs behind him and his employees arguing loudly over which porn stars it was that they were listening to, James snapped.

"Go home, everyone!" He announced loudly, "Work ends early tonight." He received some cheers and thank yous in return, everyone quickly picking up their belongings and leaving. 

He began to grab his things to head out as well when an angry Snapper Carr approached him with arms crossed over his chest and a glare, wet suckling sounds and moans intensifying in the background, "You can't just stop work because of this slight inconvenience, Olsen," Snapper snapped.

"Slight incovenience? There's sounds of people having sex coming from all of the equipment that we-" James stopped at Snapper's fuming face, he took a deep breath and tried again, "None of the computers work."

"And? Did pencils and paper suddenly stop existing?"

_"Yes, darling, suck harder."_

_"Suck what harder?"_

_"Suck my nipple harder."_

"People couldn't concentrate, Mr. Carr."

The bald man groaned in response, rolling his eyes, "I can't believe Cat put you in charge. Who's the dead boy?" He nodded his head in Winn's direction.

"Oh, that's Winn, he doesn't work here. He, um. He fainted." At Snapper's raised eyebrow, James continued, "It happens to him sometimes when people that he admires speak."

_"Get on your knees, Kara."_

_"But I thought I was topping tonight!"_

... 

_"Fine."_

Snapper sighed loudly, moving his glasses to the top of his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at James with disgust and disappointment, "Do me a favor and tell Ponytail that she's fired again," he said, leaving for the elevators.

_"Beg."_

_"Please, darling."_

_"Try again."_

_"Please."_

_"I know you can do better than that."_

_"Fuck, please, please, get on your knees and eat me out."_

James almost choked on his spit before quickly recovering and deciding to go to L-Corp to stop the women before this got too out of hand. He picked up Winn bridal style and moved to head out but stopped short when the phone on his assistant's desk began ringing.

Phones hadn't been working for a while so he stared at it with narrowed eyes from a distance. 

Until the sound of fabric being torn echoed throughout the entire top floor of CatCo.

_"Oh, yes, baby, I fucking love when you rip my panties like that."_

The photographer barely managed not to trip over his feet and drop Winn at that. He gave up and walked to the ringing phone, "Hello?"

He answered.

"Mr. Olsen."

"Miss-" he blinked, "Miss Grant?" He placed Winn down onto the desk and focused on the call.

"The one and only. Now, you see, Mr. Olsen," she paused, "I'm confused."

"Um, is everything alright?" He asked, pressing the phone tighter against his right ear while his other hand covered his left ear, trying to block out the wet sounds and moans that Kara was pulling out of Lena.

"I'm on my way to one of my private islands near Hawaii and just now my jet flew over my beloved National City," Cat sighed loudly, "I was ready to feel a little nostalgic and all but my phone stopped playing my favorite depressing Lana Del Rey song in favor of playing my ex assistant grunting that she loves licking breasts." She paused, "Now, please, explain to me why I had to hear that, Mr. Olsen."

He rubbed his face, "Miss Grant, I don't know. There's been some sort of hacking attack. Winn Schott, he was the IT guy last year, he is the only person I know that could fix this but he passed out when he first heard Lena say _darling_ and I'm not su-"

_"Fuck, fuck, please, lick my clit, please."_

_"Alright, babe. You've been really patient, you deserve it."_

_"Oh my God, yes! Yes! That feels so fucking good. Don't stop."_

James stopped, his ears ringing painfully from the suddenly extremely loud words that came from every single speaker in the office.

Cat spoke again, "Fix this, James, or else I'll have to come back and fix it myself. And maybe find someone better suited for my job while I'm at it. But I promise you that I really don't want to step foot near National City any time soon so don't make me do it," she said before pausing briefly, "and if it comes out that it's Kiera and Lena Luthor, make sure that CatCo gets an exclusive. Last time I was there they were 'best friends' and I want to know what happened that changed that," she sighed, "anyway, goodbye, I have other matters to attend to."

"Ms. Grant, wait, wait! How did your call come through? Communications are down, I think. Maybe you could help stop this-"

"I'm busy, I'm hanging up now," and she hung up.

With a long sigh, James put the phone down and threw Winn over his shoulder. He got on the elevator, a little shocked to find that even the elevator music had been replaced with moans and licking sounds. Once at ground level, he ran to his Guardian motorbike and sped through the city towards L-Corp.

———

"Damn it, I can't believe they really are at L-Corp," Alex complained, jumping a red light and speeding up to get to their destination faster.

"I told you we should've gone there first. And stop breaking the law, Danvers."

"I really didn't think Lena Luthor would do this in her office! She's the CEO, for fuck's sake. She's supposed to act professional while she's there!" She paused, "I was just so sure they would be at Kara's place," she sighed out, defeated. Maggie patted her thigh a couple of times to comfort her.

_"I'm gonna fuck your pussy with my tongue now, okay?"_

The DEO agent nearly lost control of her car and crashed. Maggie yelling at her and Lena's louder than ever moans coming from the radio only worked to make Alex more agitated.

_"Yes, darling, please. Fuck me with your tongue."_

"I'm gonna cry."

_"You taste so fucking good, babe."_

"To be honest, I still don't get how your sister scored Lena Luthor."

_"Come up here then, let me have a taste. I love tasting my pussy on your lips."_

"I swear I'm gonna cry."

———

Kara got up from her knees and stood in between Lena's legs, moving one of her hands to the apex of the brunette's thighs and the other to the back of Lena's neck, pulling her face closer and licking into her mouth. The CEO moaned at the taste on Kara's tongue and at the two fingers suddenly being pushed inside of her.

"Fuck."

"You're so tight and warm," Kara breathed, biting her lip, watching Lena.

Lena threw her head back when the reporter began thrusting her fingers in and out of her harder and faster than before. The blonde used that moment to attach her lips to the other woman's pale neck, carefully nibbling and sucking on her pulse point. Blindly, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara and moved her hands to the Kryptonian's chest, her fingers starting to clumsily pull open the buttons of the blonde's button-up shirt. Kara trailed kisses from her neck to her jaw and kissed her deeply once she got to her lips. Lena finished undoing her girlfriend's shirt and pushed it off of her broad shoulders. 

Kara was so busy curling her fingers _just so_ inside of Lena and listening to her moans that she didn't hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to the office.

The doors got pushed open roughly, hitting the walls loudly and making both Kara and Lena jump, the blonde quickly gathering her wits and trying to block Lena's bare chest from the intruder's view. The CEO looked over Kara's shoulder and her mouth fell open at who she saw. Kara turned her head to see too and found Jess, walking confidently towards them and dropping a folder on Lena's desk.

"My resignation letter," she stated.

"Wha- what?" Lena stuttered when Kara pulled her fingers out of her suddenly. Lena was confused at the interruption, still feeling on the brink of an orgasm, "Why? What's-"

"Look, it is one thing to hear you two fucking while I'm at work. That's fine, that I can handle, I'm getting payed after all. But it's an entirely different thing to hear you two fucking _after_ I'm finally done here and on the bus, on my way home when all I really want to do is relax, forget about this place but still _you_ -" she hissed angrily before taking a deep breath, barely managing to calm herself, "I just- I refuse to be a part of this. I'm moving back to Metropolis. Far, far away from both your horny, unprofessional asses."

Jess finished, leaving Lena and Kara shocked and confused. She gave them one last dirty look before walking out, pushing her way through the four people that had gathered at the door to watch the scene.

Alex saw her sister's bare back and Lena's bare legs wrapped around her, a button-up shirt, a skirt, a blouse and a bra laying on the floor near the couple and torn panties laying just a few feet from the door where the DEO agent was standing. Alex almost gagged.

"Okay, I'm leaving, too," she said, following Lena's ex assistant.

"Me, too," Winn stuttered, running after them, passing out on top of Jess once they got to the elevator.

Surprised to hear Alex and Winn, Kara turned her head quickly, finding Maggie and James standing at the door with red faces, the woman looking like she was about to burst out laughing and the man looking like he'd rather be literally anywhere else. 

"Okay," Lena began, dangerous CEO voice on, "what's going on?"

"I was told I'd get fired if I didn't stop you," James replied defensively.

"What-" Kara started.

"And I'm here to find the mic that someone put on you and used to record and broadcast your awful attempt at dirty talk to the entire city," Maggie announced, walking inside the office, "excuse me," she smiled apologetically before shoving her hand down the pockets of Kara's jeans. She found the device in her front right pocket. She pulled it out and moved it to her mouth, "I'm sorry about that, National City. I hope we can all forget this ever happened. Good night," she talked into it before dropping it on the ground and stepping on it, destroying it easily.

Maggie nodded at her work and picked up the remains before leaving Lena's office, pulling James with her and closing the doors behind them. She quickly reopened them to pop her head inside with a teasing smile, "Enjoy the boobies, Kara!"

Kara and Lena stayed frozen for several moments until they heard two pairs of boots land on the balcony behind them. With a sigh, the CEO gently pushed Kara away to put on her clothes while Kara looked up to find the very worried faces of J'onn and Superman.

"Golly," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments, they honestly mean so much
> 
> as for this chapter well i dont know what im doing at all like ever so i apologize in advance because nothing makes any sense. in my defense it was a friend who gave me the idea for this and i just rolled with it  
> even tho i know it sucks i hope that its at least a little entertaining
> 
> happy 2018!

Sunday morning, Lena sat on her couch replying to work emails on her phone. In PJs and black-rimmed glasses, she rolled her eyes and deleted Morgan Edge's latest email without even opening it. So engrossed in the task, she didn't hear Kara's telltale flying sounds until it was too late. With a jump, the CEO saw the blue and red blur that was Kara Danvers in her Supergirl suit flying inside the Luthor's penthouse through an open window.

"Oh my God, Kara!"

“This is it. I found it!” Kara exclaimed, shamelessly ignoring her girlfriend's words and near heart attack. With her laptop in her hands and a proud look on her face, the Kryptonian plopped down next to Lena on the couch excitedly. She practically shoved the laptop in the Luthor's face then. The blonde was buzzing with hope and energy so, with a quiet sigh, Lena decided to humor her, taking the laptop from the hero and placing it firmly on her lap. Kara squealed.

“It’s perfect, Lena,” she said, carefully staring at Lena’s face to catch her every reaction.

The brunette hummed, reading the contents on the screen and nodding whenever something piqued her interest.

“Do you like it?” The blonde asked nervously after a short moment of silence.

“Well,” Lena paused, “it does look amazing," she conceded.

“Right? Check this out…” Kara angled her laptop towards herself, scrolling to the bottom of the page and clicking. She pointed at the screen excitedly, “You see that?”

“Mhmm."

“Lena, it’s a freaking sauna!” The brunette chuckled and Kara smiled widely before clicking on another image, "Look at the pool! It has lights that make the water change colors and also jets that make it kind of like a jacuzzi! I'm not sure how that works exactly but we'll figure it out.” The reporter huddled closer to Lena, “Look, that’s the backyard. It’s beautiful, right?”

“Yeah," the brunette frowned, "and huge. Is that a pond there in the back?”

“Yes! Apparently, fish and turtles live in it!"

“Oh, wow.”

“I know. And I was thinking that we could buy a fancy chess table and,“ Kara pointed at the right side of the screen, “put it somewhere over there.” 

“A fancy chess table?"

“Fancy people own fancy chess tables. You're fancy and I'd like to think I could be fancy too so...”

The CEO narrowed her eyes at Kara who, playfully, narrowed her own blue ones right back, “Ms. Danvers, I can’t believe you’re using my love for chess to try to get me to buy you a mansion.”

“I’m not! And this is hardly a mansion," Kara said, beginning to blush from being so obvious.

“It's definitely a mansion," Lena pointed out, gesturing towards the pictures of what was very clearly a mansion. Kara huffed.

"Well, I showed you a ton of regular-sized houses and you didn't like any of them."

"Darling."

They stared at each other for some time until the alien inevitably broke under the intense green gaze, grumpily mumbling to herself before speaking up, “Fine. Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

Kara stared at the now fiddling hands in her lap, “Maybe I did have ulterior motives for mentioning chess,” before Lena could send a look of disapproval her way, Kara kept talking, “And I don't want you to buy it for me. You know that I’ve been saving money. I think I could pay for half of it if I worked really, really hard and also asked the DEO to start giving me money for my Supergirl work. I mean, I risk my life for them everyday, I think I deserve a salary, right?” The reporter rambled, looking up from her hands to the CEO's face before grimacing and looking back down, "Well, even if the DEO did pay me, I doubt I'll ever actually make enough money for a house like this. But I can look for something smaller and cheaper."

The brunette sighed, taking one of Kara’s fiddling hands and gently running her thumb across her knuckles, “You know money isn’t the problem. We've been over this."

The blonde briefly pouted before quickly moving her eyes back to the screen, using the hand that wasn’t being caressed by Lena to click open another image, “The master bedroom is amazing, look.”

“Kara, you do know that I’d love nothing more than to buy a house together and move in with you, right?” Kara nodded quietly, still not looking at the brunette. Lena sighed, “Where is this one?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Where is this property located?”

“By car, 45 minutes from the city center."

“What city?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“What city.” 

“I don’t understand?”

“You said it’s 45 minutes from the city center. What city is that?”

“Did I say 45 minutes? I meant 2 minutes. Kara D. Airlines has just-”

“Kara, stop. Wher-”

“Lena, I love you. So much.” She announced suddenly. Lena blinked, always needing a moment to compose herself after Kara said those three words. The reporter pecked her on the cheek, “Okay, so the master bedroom.”

“That was a very rude but efficient way of distracting me and I’m both impressed and offended.” The blonde smiled sheepishly, “Now, where is it? I’m actually curious now.”

“I- um,” she started, “I’m not sure.”

Lena nodded before closing the laptop, earning a quiet protest from the other woman in the process. The CEO folded her arms across her chest and stared at the alien who, even in her Supergirl suit, looked like a child about to get scolded, “You don’t even know the name of the city you want us to move to.”

“I do! I just don’t know how to pronounce it. I don’t want to butcher it and offend anyone.”

“Kara, we’re the only two people here. Nobody will hear and get offen-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought back then too, you know?" Kara pointed out and Lena sighed quietly, immediately realizing where this was going, " _We're the only two people here, we have privacy, only Lena will hear the things I'm saying_ ," she grumbled, crossing her arms, " _I know I'm not very good at dirty talk but I like it and so does she so even if it's a little embarrassing, it's fine because it's only the two of us, right?_ " Kara opened the laptop again and clicked away, "Obviously not."

The Luthor's heart broke, the same way it did whenever she'd see the humiliation the Kryptonian felt over what happened two weeks prior. “That's never, ever, going to happen again, Kara. You know I will not allow it."

“Whatever." She snapped. The brunette winced and Kara immediately regretted her tone, gently grabbing the CEO's hand, "I know. I'm sorry," she said, earning a small smile from Lena. After a short pause, the blonde turned the laptop towards the brunette, Google Maps on screen, the mansion showing in the middle of it as a red pin.

“Zoom out a little," the CEO asked. Kara zoomed out, giving Lena the chance to read a couple of street names in a foreign language. A language that at least this time she could recognize. The Luthor sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "that's Chinese, Kara."

“Yeah," the blonde responded, “if you click street view it feels like you're right there, look."

“Kara, no, we're not moving to China.”

“But no one knows us there.“

“And we're not moving to Russia, Egypt, New Zealand, Norway, Slaver’s Moon, our moon, Peru, Earth-1, Madagas-” 

“Okay, listen, I wasn’t serious when I suggested Slaver’s Moon. There’s a red sun there. And slaves. So I was totally just kidding when I said that." Lena sent the blonde a pointed look and after a short staring contest, Kara admitted defeat with a groan, “I just think that _maybe_ if we asked very, very nicely, Roulette could help us find a place,” Kara grumbled, “I mean, you were friends in boarding school. She'd do it for you.”

“Roulette and I couldn't stand each other in boarding school” Lena responded, massaging her temples, “Okay, that's enough. We need to talk about it, Kara. _Really_ talk about it.”

“Talk about what?” Kara asked, resolutely staring at her laptop as she clicked and moved through the street of a nameless Chinese city.

“About National City listening to us have sex." The Kryptonian cringed at the crude wording. Lena quickly closed and moved the laptop to the coffee table. "You can't keep doing this. I want you to feel better, I want for us to go back to what we were before any of this happened but for that we need to talk about it." 

Kara sighed loudly. She didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it. 

———

The whole country was a disaster for an entire week after the cyber attack. 

Although no one from National City managed to record it and have tangible proof that the sounds of two women having sex were indeed broadcasted, _everyone_ still had an opinion. 

The President gave a speech, apologizing to National City and promising to get to the bottom of the attack, quickly followed by news anchors countrywide debating about whether the incident was the beginning of a war with North Korea or a digital terror attack by a technologically superior alien race. 

The Church was quite vocal about the incident as well, placing the blame on the gay agenda, the Millennials and Orange is the New Black for normalizing lesbian activity so much that all the children and teenagers who were awake at the time of the attack, instead of being horrified that two women were being intimate, were just annoyed that the screens on their phones and tablets turned blue and unresponsive, keeping them from their favorite videogames and Youtube videos.

Meanwhile, throughout the week, mysterious men and women in black gear broke into the homes of aliens and pro-alien humans, handcuffing them and throwing them into vans; any witnesses that would share what they saw on their social media would have their comments removed from the internet within 10 minutes of posting which effectively kept the information from spreading but highly encouraged the conspiracy theorists who noticed. 

There were also multiple exaggerated stories and reports online of Superman and a green Martian flying over National City moments before the end of the broadcast, but due to the lack of evidence, the rumors were forgotten. The online search of the women that starred in the audio faced failure as no porn stars named Lena or Kara matched the voices remembered by the citizens who heard the scene. 

No one, except the DEO and the president, knew what really happened that fateful night. So, after two weeks, the most widely accepted theory was, _a lesbian scene from an old porno (old due to the confident utterance of the word "golly") which also featured voyeurism (due to the four different voices at the end of the scene that presumably watched the women since the beginning) was broadcasted by an unknown liberal female (the woman who ended the broadcast and wished National City a good night) for sociopolitical reasons._ Although many believed her reasons were instead sexual in nature.

Kara could still clearly remember Maggie's text from a week earlier, a screenshot of an article which defended that the woman responsible for the attack did it because she got off on it.

The superhero responded to the text with a heartfelt " _I'm so so sorry Maggie. I can't believe they're doing this. They've really lost their minds. This is so wrong. I'm sorry_ "

Maggie replied " _its ok lol_ "

———

Kara whined loudly and Lena quickly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer, the reporter immediately burying her face in the CEO's neck and hugging her back as tight as she could without hurting her.

“I honestly just want to pull a Jess and leave," Kara mumbled against Lena's skin.

“I know, darling," Lena sighed, rubbing the reporter's back, "but we can't.”

“We could," Kara pulled away to look into green eyes, "If there's two people in National City that can do whatever they want, it's us. We're the most powerful people in the city, if not the country! You're Lena Luthor, I'm Supergirl.”

"That's precisely why we can't just leave. I'm a CEO, thousands of employees depend on me doing a good job from the headquarters and, Kara, so many people need you here in National City, both as Kara Danvers _and_ Supergirl."

"There's L-Corp in China, too. And I'm sure they could use Supergirl there as well. Maybe even more so than here," the blonde insisted, "and for the people that need Kara Danvers, if they miss me they can go visit us from time to time," Kara grumbled, "but they won't because they know what I sound like when having sex and now they hate me."

Lena shook her head, taking a moment, “It was a disgusting violation of our privacy," Kara nodded immediately, "Everyone involved is behind bars now, they're paying for what they did. Security has been upped in both CatCo and L-Corp and I personally made sure to make all our systems virtually unhackable. What happened will _never_ happen again." 

She rubbed Kara's arm comfortingly, "Plus, nobody knows it was us. We're safe. It's difficult but we just have-"

Kara huffed in annoyance suddenly, putting a bit of distance between herself and the Luthor, “Nobody knows it was us? Lena, literally everyone I know knows! I talked about boobs and vaginas and... fluids and their _taste_!" Kara rubbed her face, completely mortified, "It's so bad."

"They know that we didn't know, Kara."

"So what? They still heard! Alex, who I love _so much_ can't even look me in the eye. J’onn, who's basically my dad, has barely talked to me in two weeks. Clark came all the way from Metropolis, Lena! He flew across the country because he was told I was in danger. But he got here just to find me half naked in your office!"

"It's not your fault-" Lena tried.

"Winn is more obsessed with you now than ever, James can't look at screens without blushing, Maggie laughs at me whenever she sees me and I know she doesn't mean it but it hurts my feelings every time. Ms. Grant, oh god Ms. Grant, I don't know how she feels because she ignores my calls but I'm absolutely sure she hates me. Snapper, he fired me. And then rehired me but still." Kara groaned loudly, "And Alex told Eliza. And Clark probably told Lois and she probably told Lucy… and if Jeremiah was in National City then he heard us too. Rao, your mother too, I bet.”

Lena grimaced, slowly taking in all that her girlfriend was saying, “For what it's worth, I doubt Lillian could recognize your voice, or mine, for that matter."

“Of course she could, Lena. She's Lillian. What am I gonna do on Thanksgiving dinner? And Christmas? How am I supposed to look them in the eye after this?”

“There's nothing wrong with what we did. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"The other day I read this theory about how there was an orgy right after Maggie crushed the bug."

"You promised not to look up any of that weird stuff online."

Kara sighed, flopping back against the couch, effectively lying down. Lena rubbed the alien's leg to comfort her, "It's just so embarrassing. I hate that my family is involved."

"They're embarrassed too but they’ll get over it. Soon enough everything will go back to normal, I promise."

"Feels impossible right now." Kara threw an arm over her eyes dramatically, "I want to fly into the sun." She paused, "How are you so okay with all this? You don't seem embarrassed at all," the blonde complained pettily.

Lena frowned, not expecting that question, "Of course I'm embarrassed," she paused, thinking for a few seconds, "but as a Luthor, I've always had the media talk about me so I'm used to the never-ending speculation about my sex life. At least this time they're not comparing me to my brother. Or even saying my name." She continued with a shrug, "Plus, I don't really have any friends besides you and Sam so I guess I have no reason to be _that_ embarrassed."

"My friends are your friends too, I've told you so many times. They love you." Kara sighed deeply before uncovering her eyes and frowning, "Wait, Sam? Who's Sam?"

"Oh. An old friend of mine. We used to be best friends, kind of."

"Oh," Kara's frown deepened slightly, "I always thought I was your first best friend." Lena shook her head and Kara sighed loudly before suddenly sitting up straight. “Oh my god, you know what _really_ grinds my gears about this whole thing, though?”

“What?”

“A lot of people in the city keep making fun of me because of it- because of the talk. It’s annoying,” she complained, “like, I know I’m not the best at sex stuff but come on! It’s none of their business. Plus, it's been over two weeks! Get over it, you know?"

“Those people most definitely lead some very boring lives,” Lena stated and the blonde nodded at her words, “you, Kara Danvers, are the best at sex stuff, okay? Your dirty talk is delightful. Don't let any sad vanilla strangers make you think otherwise."

The blonde smiled slightly, “You really think so?”

“It's wonderful, darling,” Lena nodded, “you know first-hand the effect your words have on me.”

Kara blushed lightly, "Right," she cleared her throat, "Your pussy gets really moist when I talk like this, doesn't it?"

Lena smirked, quickly getting turned on by her lover's quality dirty talk and also getting an idea on how to help the superhero stop fearing for her privacy. Deciding to try it out, the CEO slowly took off her glasses and removed her shirt while shaking her shoulders, just the way she knew Kara liked, "It's been a very long time since we last fucked, don't you think, Kara?" 

The blonde nodded mutely, eyes moving from the newly revealed skin, to green eyes and finally falling on the full bottom lip that now Lena held between her teeth, "It's been too long," Kara breathed, reaching back to undo the zipper of her Supergirl suit before being stopped by Lena's gentle hands.

"No. I want you in your suit for what I have in mind, Supergirl." The CEO ran her hands over the hero's broad shoulders and cape, the words and touches making Kara gulp loudly. "Orgasms just aren't the same when I can't see you or hear you. I'm tired of touching myself to memories of you. I'm so glad you're here now."

Kara almost moaned at the revelation that Lena touched herself to her. She quickly pulled the brunette into a heated kiss, surrendering to whatever Lena had in mind for her.

———

The next day, Kara walked into Lena’s L-Corp office bearing burgers and donuts for lunch. She set the food down on the coffee table and all but skipped to Lena's desk.

“Hey, babe," the reporter grinned, bending down to kiss the CEO's lips, “I missed you."

"We woke up together this morning," Lena reminded her with a short laugh, closing her laptop and standing up from her seat, leading Kara by the hand towards the couch.

"I know but it's been _hours_."

"That's true," Lena conceded once they sat, cupping the blonde's face and leaning in to kiss her again. After a couple of seconds, they both smiled into it, "I missed you, too. The longest five hours ever."

With a big smile, Kara grabbed the burgers and handed Lena one of them. She unwrapped her own but it immediately slipped from her hands and fell on the couch, "Shoot!" She picked it up as quickly as she could but with her x-ray vision found that lettuce had somehow slipped inbetween the cushions. She made a mental note to take it out later. She forgot.

"I have no idea how I fell in love with you," Lena deadpanned, biting into her burger, staring with mock sadness at the mess Kara made on her poor couch.

"Because I'm charming and my occasional clumsiness can be cute?" 

"As if."

"Rude."

While Kara tried to clean the mess as much as she could, she unexpectedly remembered the day before. She spent the entire day with the CEO, talking, laughing, having sex, and talking more and laughing more and having more sex. A perfect day in Kara Danvers' book.

"I know that smile, Ms. Danvers. What are you thinking about?"

The hero smiled coyly, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased. Lena raised a single brow and Kara immediately broke, "About yesterday. All we talked about and... all we did."

Lena smirked but softened soon after, "Did yesterday help?" 

Kara nodded quickly, "Yeah. It's all good. It helped. I loved it. Want some?" She offered Lena the box of donuts.

"Wait, when did you finish your burger and where did the donuts come from?"

"Just now and they've been sitting on the table this whole time," Kara chuckled, "It's not like you to be this distracted, Ms. Luthor," she teased.

"I guess I was thinking about yesterday too."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe, before you got here, I was _remembering_ some stuff from last night."

"Oh!" Kara blushed, "That's good- great! I was actually, um- remembering too, while buying the donuts at Noonan's before coming." Kara shared shyly, "I think the barista noticed. She asked me if I was okay because apparently my face was really red. I was so embarrassed I even dropped my wallet."

Lena laughed loudly at that, "Oh, darling."

"But I got the donuts and now I'm here with you so it's okay." She said, shoving an entire donut in her mouth, "Do you want one then?" She asked with her mouth full, making the brunette grimace.

"No, thank you. I think this burger is enough bad colesterol for one day."

Kara huffed indignantly, "Fine. Your loss. I'll just share them with Alex and Winn at the DEO. They'll actually appreciate it."

Lena rolled her eyes but Kara smiled, stealing a quick kiss.

"Ms. Luthor, Mr. Green is on the phone," Lena's new secretary called. 

Lena sighed, looking at her girlfriend apologetically before walking to her desk and answering the phone.

Despite the interruption, Kara sighed happily, leaning back against the couch and smiling to herself. Lena loves her, her family loves her and her friends love her and as long as it stayed that way, everything would be fine. The media found something new to talk about a long time ago and her embarrassment would eventually fade. Everything would be fine, she thought, when Lena lovingly smiled at her from her desk.

Everything would be fine.

———

Jess, Lena's ex-secretary, moved back to Metropolis for a reason. But apparently moving across the country wasn't just quite enough to escape her worst nightmare.

She walked into the liquor store, resolutely ignoring all the idiots gaping at their phones. She moved through the aisles until she found the most expensive bottle of vodka. She grabbed it and, without a second thought, opened it right there and then, taking a generous swig, absolutely loving the burn in her throat. She looked around to check if anyone had seen her but just as she suspected, no one was paying attention. Not that she didn't want to get caught, she thought bitterly, if the police did catch her then good, they should, because if they didn't, she would end up going to National City to cut two bitches. She now knew one of them couldn't be cut but she would still try her very best.

———

Kara was sneakily eating the box of donuts from lunch by herself in a supply closet at the DEO when Alex literally kicked down the door, breaking the hinges and all. The door fell on top of the Kryptonian which caused her to drop her fried dessert. She stared at the donuts by her feet in shock before grabbing the door still on her and gently resting it against the wall. She looked up to find Alex, standing where the door used to be, face red in rage. After several moments of tense silence and one last look at the donuts on the floor, Kara spoke with a little anger and a lot of confusion.

“Alex, what the heck! You could’ve just opened the door, it wasn’t even locked!” 

“No, you’re not doing this,” Alex hissed, grabbing Kara's wrist and dragging her across the DEO towards a corridor she'd never even seen before.

“Doing what? I was just eating!” 

“Don't you dare say that word to me ever again."

“What word?"

"Eating!"

"Why?! The verb to eat is the one I use the most!"

The older woman said nothing, just continued to drag Kara behind her, ignoring the looks being thrown their way. Kara stopped walking, effectively stopping her sister as well.

"Alex! What's wrong?"

The DEO agent rolled her eyes and resumed her walking, pulling a phone out of her pocket and throwing it carelessly over her shoulder. The Kryptonian caught the phone easily, _her_ phone. 

"Why did you have my phone?"

"You left it at Noonan's today. Vasquez got it back from the guy that took it," Alex continued angrily, "Not even a code, Kara? Seriously? What's the point of having your stupid girlfriend set ridiculously high-tech internet security on your phone if you don't even have a fucking code."

———

"Lois, don't!" Clark Kent shouted, pacing back and forth, barely managing to keep his strength in check as to not break the floor of the Daily Planet with his feet.

"I love her too, but they're everywhere already. It's just a matter of time, others will figure it out soon. The Daily Planet has been struggling lately and you know how good it would be for us to cover this," Lois Lane reasoned.

"Please, don't."

"This is our job, Clark. We have to be objective."

———

Eliza Danvers almost died.

Even though the murderous piece of cookie now lied on the table and not in her windpipe, she was still coughing so hard she feared her throat would start bleeding. Part of her wished it would so she could focus on that instead of the image that would now be forever burned into her brain.

Her youngest daughter, Kara, with her left arm stretched out, holding the phone with which she took a picture of her body, completely naked. Her right hand was squeezing her own breast and her eyes were closed, her head thrown back in pleasure because her legs were straddling Lena Luthor's face, the brunette's hands tightly gripping Kara's thighs and her green eyes dark looking up at the blonde.

———

Not only did Jess hear Kara Danvers beg Lena Luthor to fuck her almost every day for months while at work, she now knew what Lena fucking Kara _looked_ like. She took another swig of vodka, sitting on the floor, bottle half empty. 

Not just Kara but Kara as Supergirl. Jess isn't even surprised at the revelation, just disappointed. 

The mighty Girl of Steel bent over a naked Lena's knees, red skirt pulled so high it looked like a top instead of a skirt, her ex boss' fingers buried between the blonde's legs. Kara's face twisted in pleasure, the Luthor biting her own lip and pulling on a fistful of blonde hair.

She _will_ cut them.

———

Lillian Luthor laughed maniacally. She laughed so hard her abdomen ached and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Of course!" She yelled at no one in particular, all the Cadmus members in the room trying to look at anything but their leader, "The Luthor name never meant anything to her."

Lillian looked back down at the phone in her hand, the photo still bright on the screen. Her adoptive daughter, completely naked save for her underwear, in front of the mirror. Supergirl standing right behind her, kissing her neck while one hand fondled a breast and the other hid under the front of Lena's panties. The brunette's left hand clutching the Super's cape close to her body and the other holding the phone.

Lillian burst out laughing again, slowly walking towards the nearest table. Once she reached it, she placed her phone on it, unholstered her handgun and shot one single bullet at the screen. Unsatisfied, she then grabbed the machine gun hanging from her shoulder and began shooting at her phone for at least 5 seconds straight. Some guy coughed in the background so she shot his foot for good measure. 

She walked off, muttering to herself.

———

J'onn stood at the front, face impassive, arms crossed over his chest. He took in Kara sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees and face buried in them. Alex, pacing back and forth, on the verge of tears. 

"I'm trying so hard but it's too late," Winn lamented, eyes stuck to his computer as his fingers pressed keys at an impressive speed, "they're all over the internet already. They've been downloaded on so many devices. It's- it's impossible. I'm trying but- everyone is talking about it. It's too late."

"Thank you, agent Schott," J'onn ran a hand down his face with a deep sigh, feeling on the verge of tears himself.

_Now what?_

———

 **SUPERGIRL AND LENA LUTHOR, NUDES LEAKED** \- CatCo magazine.

 **LENA LUTHOR AND KARA DANVERS - THE PROTAGONISTS OF NATIONAL CITY'S SEX AUDIO** \- The New York Times.

 **SUPERGIRL'S SECRET IDENTITY REVEALED: KARA DANVERS** \- The Daily Planet.

———

"Mom!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Supergirl has a girlfriend!"

Ruby beamed at the computer screen in front of her, Lena Luthor with her arm stretched out to take the selfie. She was laying on her stomach in bed, Supergirl sans cape lying right on top of her, her foreams bracing her as she happily bent to kiss the Luthor's cheek, Lena smiling widely.

Sam walked from the kitchen over to her daughter in the living room, standing behind her and bending down to see what it was that got Ruby in such an excited mood.

She was shocked to find her old friend Lena Luthor on the screen. They talked not too long ago, Lena asking Sam if she could take over L-Corp for a short while. She wondered if this was why she had asked, _a Luthor and a Super_ , Sam smiled, who would've thought.

"They're so cute," Ruby cooed.

"They are," Sam agreed easily, gently stroking Ruby's hair, "they look really happy."

Ruby nodded, scrolling down the Twitter feed. Another picture made its way onto the screen.

Ruby and Sam shrieked in unison.

———

Projected on a wall inside the White House was Kara's head between Lena's thighs, the CEO's free hand gripping blonde hair tightly, light blue eyes looking up and straight into the camera as the flat of her tongue pressed up against Lena's sex.

"I leave for just one year and this happens," Cat Grant complained, "Why do I always have to fix everything myself?" 

Cat sighed and massaged her temples for some moments before ordering the President of the United States herself to book her a flight to National City, ASAP.

———

Kara, eyes puffy from crying, stared at the traitor (her phone) on her lap. All the photos she and Lena took the day before to 'get over Kara's newfound no-privacy phobia' were leaked to the internet by the guy that found her phone at Noonan's. All of the pictures. From the few cute ones to the many explicit ones. 

Many of them showed Kara's very popular Supergirl suit and most of them showed either or both their very popular faces.

Everyone knew now. Everyone recognized them. There was no going back.

Kara bit back a sob. 

Not only did everyone get to see such private moments of her life without her permission, the country also became privy to the truth, National City's biggest mystery, Kara Danvers' dearest secret.

The first to reveal it was the Daily Planet no less, her cousin Kal-El, Kara thought bitterly, a painful pang of betrayal hitting her right in the chest.

Everything she worked so hard for since landing on Earth, the reason Alex couldn't be like other kids her age, the reason Jeremiah was kidnapped, the reason Eliza lost the love of her life. All for nothing, because of her, because she forgot her stupid phone at a stupid café.

The alien felt sobs bubbling up her throat yet again.

It really put in perspective the whole National City dirty talk ordeal. It didn't seem that bad and serious anymore, it was _nothing_ compared to this. Kara felt like her life was over. 

She didn't feel embarrassed anymore, though, so at least there's that.

The traitor rang and Kara felt her heart drop when she saw the caller ID, Lena. All this time she'd been thinking of herself and how the leak affected her, she didn't spare Lena a thought until now. 

The Kryptonian started to hyperventilate then. It was her fault that their pictures were stolen. Lena's career and reputation would be ruined, because of her. She'd lose investors, she'd be voted off the board. Lena would hate her. She swallowed her fear however and tried to calm down enough to answer the call, she owed Lena that much. She counted to ten, to even out her breathing, and picked up the phone.

"Kara?"

"Lena," Kara managed to sob out, immediately struggling to breathe. So much for being calm.

"Kara, darling, it's okay."

"I'm so sorry, it was me," the blonde started, "it's my fault. I'm sorry, Lena, I ruined everything, I- You hate me, I'm so sorry, it was an accident-" her shaky voice quickly dissolving into sobs.

"Kara, please, don't cry, I don't hate you. Listen to me, it's okay," Lena promised, Kara heaving on the other side of the phone, "Look, I've been talking with my lawyer."

"Your law- your lawyer- okay."

"Tomorrow my name will legally change to Lee Lu."

Kara blinked and stopped crying for a moment, confused, she waited for Lena to explain. When the CEO remained silent, the reporter eloquently said "What?" 

"And I just bought the Chinese mansion you showed me yesterday."

Kara blinked again, rubbing her eyes and nose hurriedly, her hand getting full of snot but not caring in the slightest, "You did?" 

"Yes, it's ours now! There's a butler included."

"That's- that's weird- the butler thing," Kara paused, "You really- you really want to move to China with me?"

"My flight is tomorrow morning. I told my pilot to expect someone else on the jet, you know, in case you don't feel like flying yourself."

"Rao, Lena," the Kryptonian sniffed, smiling slightly, finally feeling a little hope that things could be good again, excited to start over with Lena by her side. 

"I also got in touch with Roulette. She's willing to give us a place to live in Slaver's Moon if China doesn't work out."

"That's so sweet of her," the blonde said truthfully, neglecting to ask Lena how she managed to contact Roulette.

"She wants me to do something _very_ illegal for her in return, though."

"It's okay, I'll help you."

"Thank you, darling. Okay, I have a lot of paperwork to deal with right now," Lena sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow in the Luthor hangar then?"

"Yeah," Kara breathed, "I- I'm sorry about our pictures."

"It's okay, it was me who asked to take them."

"But I left my phone at Noonan's."

"It's okay, I don't blame you for what happened," Lena smiled ruefully, "We just can't catch a break, can we?"

"A Luthor and a Super. We knew it wouldn't be easy."

"That's true," Lena smiled, "I love you, Kara Danvers."

"I love you, Lee Lu."


End file.
